


Guidepost

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:38:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: Tezuka regretted his decision.





	Guidepost

 

Tezuka kissed the red coloured lips hard, swallowing every bit of air from the shorter figure. It has been months since their last physical contact.

Pinning the slender figure to the wall, he moved closer, erasing any existing gaps between them. It was as if the small space surrounding them hasn’t done that already.

Slipping his tongue inside the trembling mouth, he heard the soft moans that escaped from the other’s tight locked lips. Fuji tasted the same for him. It was a familiarity, despite the distance of time between them.

The arms that were wrapped around him clung even tighter, pulling his country’s tennis uniform.

“Tezuka…” the prodigy called out his name when they broke the kiss, both out of breath. “S-Slow down…” The other whispered with a wide smile. His red coloured lips left swollen than before.

Fuji caressed his burning cheek tenderly. He melted onto the gentle touch, leaning closer to watch the blue coloured eyes, shimmering under the bathroom light.

“I can’t.” He replied shortly. His voice was coarse and rough from the lust that has taken over his body and mind. 

Breathing in deeply, he captured the swollen lips again. His body and mind burning from the unbearable desire, and he knew the other felt the same. He felt the hard bump that pushed against his lower body. 

Rattling a low grunt, he tasted the familiar mouth again, licking the trail of saliva that dripped off the prodigy’s lips.

“Te-Tezuka!” He heard the sharp protest as their lips parted for air.

Yet, before the other could utter another word, he quickly silenced the parting mouth with another kiss. Fuji’ hands were holding onto him tightly, pulling him ever closer. 

Passionately and full of needs. He wanted more from the shorter figure.

Rattling out rough grunts, he pushed his body closer, pinning and lifting the other man slightly. He felt the prodigy’s body heat against his own.

Fuji’s legs sat between his thighs, with the hard bump grinding against him. 

Long, slender arms now wrapped around his neck as their lips locked, tongues danced around one another.

“Ughm…” Fuji moaned from the corner of their mouth.

Slowly, they parted their swollen lips. Both wet and dripping with saliva. The slender arms released its grasps around his neck. 

“Tezuka…”

He heard his name whispered lovingly, followed by soft chuckle coming out of the swollen red coloured lips.

“Slow down.” Fuji told him for the second time with a wide smile. The prodigy’s long fingers touched his mouth, wiping the dripping liquid off the corner of his mouth.

Blue eyes were staring at him deeply.

He breathed in, inhaling the salty scent as he leaned against the prodigy’s shoulder. His forehead touched the cold wooden door. 

_ One. Two. Three… _

He started counting, trying to calm the beating heartbeat. It was a technique he started to develop to calm his nerve and clear his mind. 

It brought him to the bouncing tennis ball, the wide green fields where he stood, where he loved.  _ Four. Five. Six… _ He continued.

Softly, he nibbled on the elongated neck, tasting the beaded sweats that covered Fuji’s pale white skin. 

They had done this before - messing around inside the men’s bathroom cubicle. Summer lust, summer heat, the high adrenaline from winning a tennis match, and the blue coloured eyes that followed his every move. 

Faintly, he heard Fuji’s heartbeat, beating the same way as his. 

With his palms spread wide against the curved back, he trailed lower, slipping inside the prodigy’s short and underwear. He touched Fuji’s burning skin, earning a gasp out of the trembling mouth.

“Tezuka…” Fuji called out to him again, tenderly and needy. The prodigy’ arms wrapped around him body again, holding him tightly.

He slipped his finger between the soft buttocks, touching that puckered entrance.

“Ughm…” Fuji moaned softly, grinding his lower half against him. “Touch me…” He whispered right onto the ex-captain’s burning ear.

Biting onto the elongated neck, he pulled down the prodigy’s pants and underwear at the same time, the hard and leaking manhood with pink coloured tip.

Smaller than his, he quickly wrapped his hand around the dripping cock, while his other hand cupped the soft buttocks.

“Ughm-” Fuji moaned again, breathing heavily. “Yours too.” The prodigy whispered, slipping his hand inside.

“Fuji…” He grunted in returns, feeling the delicate fingers that wrapped around his erect manhood that skilfully teased the leaking tip.

Without lube, he knew he couldn’t take it further, despite the burning desire to be buried deep inside the slender figure. He wanted to feel the warmth, the twitching flesh that wrapped around his, to hear his name moaned lustfully, to have that blue coloured eyes focussing on him… to know that the prodigy belonged to him and only him again.

“Tezuka…” Fuji called out to him, pulling him back.

He felt the tender palm cupping his cheek while the prodigy’s thumb caressing his lips. 

A wide smile pulled him, causing him to kiss the swollen lips again. 

He opened his mouth, allowing the other to come inside. Their bodies collided, lustful moans filled the small space. The thought of being found out by the outside world slipped his mind. He could no longer control his voice. 

The heat continued to be unbearable, worsened by the warm hand that continued to stroke his leaking manhood.

He grabbed the soft buttocks hard, eliciting a low growl from the other male. His fingers touched the puckered entrance again. It was twitching and warm.

Slowly, he slipped his middle finger inside, excited by the tightness and heat that quickly surrounded his finger.

“Tezuka…” Fuji moaned, biting his lower lips.

The prodigy threw his head back, curving his body as the finger went deeper. It was rough and dry due to the lack of lubricant. 

Yet, it excited the smaller man, evidenced by the dripping precum that gushed out of the tiny slit. 

He marked the exposed neck again, creating his marks on the slender body. 

“I was wrong…” He finally whispered as he pushed his body, joining their erect and leaking manhoods together.

The desire to cum grew stronger. With a grunt, they spilled their milky white liquid all over their hands. Fuji continued to clench at the finger left inside him that pushed the swollen prostate. 

Washed in overglow, he stayed close against the trembling and drenched body. “I was wrong…” He repeated again, regretting his decision. 

“Ughmm?” Fuji mewled. His breathing was soft and slow. 

The memory of the match, just hours before, returned to him. 

Slipping his finger out of the puckered entrance, he held the figure in front of him tightly, breathing in every scent.

“Concentrate on me, only me.” He told the blue-eyed male. “I’m your guidepost.”

Slender arms wrapped around him again. 

“Ughm.” Fuji replied, hugging him tightly. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.   
> Been so busy lately with life that I haven't had the time to write anything.  
> This fic was left unfinished for couple of months as well. Only now I got to finish it.  
> Hopefully you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Kudos/ comments are appreciated.


End file.
